Confesión
by Kimeikomei
Summary: Hinata es tu novio desde hace tiempo, pero las cosas con los senpai han cambiado no sabes el porque hasta que cierto senpai decide confesarte su amor haciendo que conozcas la verdad


**Confesión**

Desde de que le confesaste tus sentimientos a Hinata-senpai, las cosas han estado algo extrañas...  
Sientes como si te vigilaran todo el tiempo, en ocasiones tus bebidas tienen un extraño olor así que no las tomas, y cuando sales a dejar el café sientes como alguien te sigue pero no has podido saber quien es. Ya se lo comentaste a Hinata-senpai, él dijo que buscara al chico y terminara con eso, así que te sientes un poco más segura.  
Además no vienen los senpai con tanta frecuencia como antes y apenas si te dirigen la mirada, es como si te tuvieran miedo.  
Hinata-senpai sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, quién diría que es alguien romántico, es muy atento contigo y siempre dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, el te lo haya dicho muchas veces y es algo que no dejas de pensar, ¿Cualquier cosa?.

Ya es hora de cerrar el café, decides guardar todo y limpiar, los minutos pasan y alguien abre la puerta. Levantas la mirada para mirar quien es, te sorprendes al ver a Izumi-senpai hace mucho que no entraba al café solo pedía café por el teléfono pero él no lo recibía si no que mandaba a alguien.

:Izumi-senpai, me alegra verte! Hace tiempo que no te veía  
Izumi: Lo se, lo siento por eso Kohai -digo Izumi apenado pero podrías notar que estaba nervioso o más bien asustado-  
: Senpai? Sucede algo? -te acercas a él preocupada-  
Izumi: Y-yo estoy bien -suelta un pequeño suspiro- Kohai, necesito decirte algo..  
:Claro, te escuchó senpai -sonreíste, Izumi al ver tu sonrisa se tranquiliza un poco-  
Izumi:Kohai...-toma tus manos, puedes notar que su manos tiemblan- Kohai, me gustas...me gustas demasiado -Izumi te mira directamente a los ojos, tu sonrojo es demasiado notable ya que bueno..parecías un tomate-  
:S-senpai -sueltas sus manos lentamente y bajas la cabeza apenada-...L-lo siento...pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, estoy saliendo con Hinata -al nombrarlo puedes notar la cara de desagrado de Izumi-senpai-  
Izumi: Lo se, pero sabes...me arriesgare..-Izumi te jala un poco del brazo suficiente como para acercarte a él, te toma de la cintura y puedes notar como su rostro se acerca al tuyo-  
: Izumi-senpai! E-espere, e-esto no es correcto! -Izumi no hizo caso a tus palabras, intentas alejarte pero es más fuerte que tú, su rostro está cada vez más cerca sus labios están casi rozando, pero escuchan el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, los dos voltean rápidamente, es Hinata, es su rostro puedes notar el asombro por verte en esa situación.  
: H-hinata-senpai...-dijiste con voz temblorosa, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de tus ojos, la expresión de asombro de Hinata cambió rápidamente a una de enojo-

No recuerdas muy bien lo que pasó después, solo recuerdas que Hinata-senpai se abalanzó sobre Izumi-senpai y tuvieron una pelea, en donde el perdedor fue Izumi-senpai...lo viste en suelo sangrando, te acercaste a él pero Hinata-senpai te detuvo, te agarro con fuerza y te hizo beber algo extraño que llevaba, ¿Tal vez su poción de amor?.

Despiertas, no estas en el café y mucho menos en tu casa, volteas a todos lados solo puedes ver las cuatro paredes de la oscura habitación, están en una cama algo vieja, también puedes notar libros de Té, un escritorio y dos puertas, una esta enfrente de ti esta abierta así que puedes notar que es la del baño y la otra se encuentra en el otro lado de la habitación, debe ser la de salida.  
Decides levantarte y caminar hacia esa puerta, al levantarte puedas notar una cadena en tu rodilla derecha algo larga ¿Podrás llegar?, solo hay una forma de saberlo. Empiezas a caminar, estas descalza así que puedes sentir el frío piso la puerta no estaba tan lejos, sientes que podrás llegar pero, ¿En serio creíste que te la dejaría tan fácil?. La cadena no llegó estabas a muy pocos metros de la puerta pero no llegaste.  
Escuchas pasos, asustada decides regresar a la cama, llegas a tiempo. La puerta se abre de repente y puedes ver a Hinata entrar, te observa un poco y sonríe al notar que estas despierta decide acercarse.

Hinata: Despertaste, me alegró tanto! -dice alegra mientras se sienta en la cama-  
: Donde estoy? Q-qué está sucediendo? Q-quiero irme a casa -dices con un tono de voz algo bajo, asustada-  
Hinata: Irte? ...Pfff! Jajajaj -Hinata-senpai comienza a reír haciendo que tu miedo crezca- Tu no iras a ningún lado...te quedaras aquí, ¿Crees que después de lo que paso con Izumi dejare que te vayas? Para nada...-el tono de su voz cambió, ahora era más serio y algo grave, toma tu mano y a la acerca sus labios rozándose- No dejare que nadie más se acerque a ti, Kohai. Eres mía, de nadie más -besa tu mano, sus labios están fríos- No sabes lo difícil que fue vigilarte sentías mi presencia además que te fuiste muy inteligente al oler las bebidas si al menos hubieras tomado una antes, Izumi-kun estaría vivo -sonríe al mencionar esto último- Ah pero no me sorprende que te dieras cuenta, eres mi pequeña Kohai perfecta después de todo! -ríe un poco y en sus mejillas se ve un pequeño sonrojo-  
:Izumi-senpai? ¿!Qué pasó con él!? ¿!Él está vivo,verdad!?  
Hinata: Cariño, haces muchas preguntas, al igual que los otros senpai -hace una mueca de desagrado al mencionarlos-  
: A q-que te refieres? Que tienen que ver los otros senpai? Ellos ya no me hablan como antes...-baja la mirada con tristeza, el hecho de recordar te duele-  
Hinata: Oh amor no pongas esa cara -pone su mano en tu barbilla y hace que levantes la mirada- Odio verte así, pero era lo correcto. Si seguias hablando con ellos te alejaran de mi! Por eso tuve que alejarlos lo más posible  
: Que les hiciste? Les dijiste algo!? Hinata dime!  
Hinata:!Eso no importa ya! lo importante es que tú te quedarás aquí conmigo! Comprar cosas para adornar la habitación como te guste, amor!  
:Hinata por favor ...piensa que pasará con la cafetería, también en la escuela, en mis padres y mis amigos! N-no puedo estar aquí!  
Hinata: Oh, no te preocupes por eso yo me encargare -sonrió- Además, no los necesitas me tienes a mi! Te daré toda la compañía y amor que necesitas...-Hinata-senpai soltó tu mano y se acerco a tu rostro- Solo me necesitas a mi, a nadie mas yo te lo daré todo, Okay? -al terminar la frase, te besa pero el beso se sentía desesperado y vacío-

Después de eso Hinata salió de la habitación, no dijiste nada...solo lloraste hasta que no podías más.  
Al llegar la noche, Hinata te dio de comer, dejo que te bañaras pero dejo la puerta abierta mientras él estaba sentado en la cama dijo que tiene que vigilarte todo el tiempo, al terminar te dio una pijama y te acostaste en el cama, Hinata decidió dormir contigo esa noche para que no tuvieras miedo, te abrazo con fuerza y acaricio tu cabello, el sueño te estaba ganando solo escuchas la voz de Hinata.

Hinata: Te amo, Kohai, te amo tanto...no dejare que alguien te toque, te vea o hable contigo...tu eres mía, me perteneces...  
Solo suspiraste y cerraste los ojos, quieres pensar que esto es un sueño, una pequeña lágrima sale de su ojo ya que sabes perfectamente que esto es real...y que no podrás volver a salir.


End file.
